Vehicles in Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area
This is a list of vehicles featured in the fan fiction game concept Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area. This list is arranged by type of vehicle. Certain vehicles have a picture link attached because I felt it was necessary to show what the car looks like. I will also notify which character owns a special variant of the car, in addition to some pictures of them. NOTE:I do not own any of the photos of the vehicles, all of them belong to their respective owners. Exotic/High performance *Adder *Alpha *Banshee *Buffalo S *Bullet GT *Carbonizzare *Comet *Coquette I3 (GTA IV Coquette) *Coquette I5 (GTA V Coquette) *Infernus *Elegy RH8 *Feltzer *Super GT *Turismo *Voltic *Massacro *Rapid GT *Sentinel XS (GTA V Sentinel XS, Vanessa owns a pearlescent blue Sentinel XS, with a "1992DOOF" license plate) *Vacca *Entity XF *Cheetah *9F *Surano *Schwartzer *Khamelion *Insurrection *Jester *ZR-350 *Rocket *Shark Race Cars, Demolition Cars & Monster Trucks *Banshee Racer *Faction Racer *Phoenix Racer *Coquette Racer *Carbonizzare Racer *Massacro Racer *Fabulous Hermes *Tailgater Racer *Turismo R *Vacca Racer *Jester Racer *Hotring Racer *Stinger GT *Sultan RS *Feltzer GT (GTA V Feltzer) *Atom RS *Candace Crusher *The Liberator *Bobcat Monster *Bodhi Monster *Rebel Monster *Sandking *Marbelle Banger *Willard Banger *Esperanto Banger *Surfer Banger *Tornado Banger *Vigero Banger *Sabre Banger *Emperor Banger Muscle Cars & Sports Classics *Sabre Turbo (Jeremy owns a dark red Sabre Turbo, with a "INCDNTLS" license plate) *Stallion *Vigero *Ruiner (Ferb owns a dark green Ruiner) *Phoenix *Pigalle *Dominator *Gauntlet (Phineas' second car) *Tornado *Phobos *Hotknife *Deimos *Dukes *Sabre *Hermes *Monroe *Stinger *JB 700 *Tampa *Buccaneer *Hachura *Coquette Classic *Deluxo Compacts & coupes *Blista Compact *Jiffi (GTA V Blista, Isabella owns a blue Jiffi) *Faction *Fortune *Futo *Rhapsody *Sentinel G1 (GTA IV Sentinel) *Sentinel G2 (GTA V Sentinel) *Uranus *F620 *Felon GT *Issi (Phineas owns an orange Issi) *Zion XS *Zion Cabrio (Isabella's 2nd car, with "WACHDOIN" license plate) *Prairie *Cognoscenti Cabrio *Panto *Virgo *Ariant *Kuruma GT *Bohemian *Thunder Four door sedans *Admiral *Buffalo *Chavos *Cognoscenti *DF8-90 *Dilettante *Emperor *Esperanto *Feroci *Fugitive (Candace owns a white Fugitive with a "PHNFBUST" license plate, later on fitted with police lights) *Glendale *Hakumai *Ingot *Intruder *Lokus *Marbelle *Merit *Oracle *Pinnacle *PMP 600 *Premier *Presidente *Primo *Regina *Schafter (Both generations) *Solair *Stratum *Stretch *Stretch E *Sultan (Stacy Hirano owns a black Sultan with a "BORT" license plate) *Super Diamond *Vincent *Washington *Willard *Jackal *Felon *Stanier (1st Gen & 2nd Gen) *Tailgater *Warrener (Buford owns a bright red Warrener with a "1DVSBSTD" license plate) *Surge *Asea *Schweizer (Candace's 2nd car) *Asterope *Brigham *Beamer XS *Beamer *Kuruma *Declasse Atom (Flynn-Fletcher family car with "LINDANA" license plate)F Lowriders *Manana *Peyote *Voodoo *Blade *Savanna *Remington Government/Emergency vehicles *Ambulance *Sheriff Buffalo *Sheriff Cruiser *Sheriff SUV *FIB Granger *FIB Buffalo *Unmarked Interceptor *Enforcer *Firetruck *Police Cruiser *Police Buffalo *Interceptor *Lifeguard *Police Bike *Police Transporter *Prison Bus Civil Service and transportation *Tour Bus *Utility Van *Air Tug *Taxi Merit *Bus *Dashound *Cabby *Buffalo Taxi *Ripley *Train *Taxi *Trashmaster Small trucks, SUVs and Vans *Granger *Bobcat *Bodhi *Burrito *Contender *Landstalker (Baljeet owns a light blue Landstalker) *allinol Huntley Sport (2-door electric version with unique roof and wheels) *Minivan *Moonbeam *Monstrosity *Perennial *Picador *Pony *Rancher *Rebel *Speedo *Rumpo *Mesa *BeeJay XL *Huntley S *Baller *Sadler *Bison *Seminole *Sandking *Camper *Surfer *Youga *Womb *Slamvan *Serrano *Habanero Large trucks and utility *Benson *Biff *Boxville *Flatbed *Forklift *Mule *Packer *Phantom *Ripley *Securicar *Steed *Towtruck *Trashmaster *Yankee *Tipper *Hauler *Mixer Motorcycles & Bicycles *Fixter *BMX *Faggio *Freeway *Bagger *Hellfury *Hexer *Mountain Bike *NRG 900 *PCJ 600 *Double T *Sanchez *Vader *Wayfarer *Pizza Boy *Bati 800 *Thrust *Cruiser *Hakuchou *Diabolus *Scorcher *Akuma *Daemon *Blazer Aircraft *Frogger *Cargobob *Hunter *Hydra *Shamal *Cuban 800 *Air Ambulance *Annihilator *Dodo *Raindance *Maverick *Police Maverick *Skimmer *Sky Lift *Vestra *Velom *Nevada *Swift *Buzzard *Jet *Mallard *Duster *Besra *Miljet *UFB Boats *Speeder *Predator *Dinghy *Jetmax *Seashark *Marquis *Reefer *Smuggler *Squalo *Tropic *Coastguard *Suntrap Category:Vehicles